ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciaran O'Donnell
Ciaran O'Donnell (born in Glasgow, Scotland, March 24, 1978) is a CAW wrestler currently under contract with Universal Wrestling Entertainment where he is currently wrestling on their Adrenaline Brand as the Rising Star Champion Career Universal Wrestling Entertainment O'Donnell signed for Universal Wrestling Entertainment on March 6, 2008 after success in the United Kingdom and debuted on their Adrenaline Brand during Adrenaline episode 2 as a heel where he defeated a local wrestler. He instantly became engaged in a feud with Madman Max. After a heated exchange, Max would cost O'Donnell a chance at Adrenaline's Rising Star Championship during a Number 1 Contender Ladder match with Carmelo Silver. Adrenaline General Manager Oshujax would announce that at Adrenaline's first PPV 'Pain for Pride' O'Donnell and the winner of a match between Max and Cristiano Rodriguez, which the previous won, would face off in a Steel Cage Match where the winner would become Number one Contender for the Rising Star Championship. The following week, O'Donnell would lose a Cage Match to Carmelo Silver after a neckbreaker from the top rope. At Pain for Pride, due to travel and personal problems affecting the main event between Carmelo Silver and Extremehoya, new Adrenaline General Manager Eric Bischoff would strip Hoya of the Rising Star Championship and announce the winner of the O'Donnell/Max Cage match would be the new Rising Star Champion. In the main event of the show, O'Donnell would defeat Max with assistance from his Valet Ashley Massaro to become the Rising Star Champion. After the match, the debuting Maria Kanellis and Tyler King would attack O'Donnell and Ashley, ending with O'Donnell handcuffed to the Cage wall while Maria would assault Ashley with a steel chair and pay King for removing O'Donnell from the equation. On Adrenaline Episode 5, O'Donnell was entered in the King of the Ring tournament where he will face Cristiano Rodriguez in the Quarter Finals. During the same show, Adrenaline General Manager Eric Bischoff denied O'Donnell's request for a match with Tyler King and banned O'Donnell from touching King, even in a scheduled match, after fending off an attack by the latter following his match with Chris Cranham. Ciaran has also made a career out of boring the hell out of people, Ciaran is almost like Carson Daly...He is boring, untalented, no one listens when he speaks...and he has a haircut that only Elton John would approve of. Personal life O'Donnell is an avid fan of Football (Soccer) and is often seen in public wearing Glasgow Celtic jerseys. He is also a skilled Mixed Martial Artist using various Brazilian Jujitshu and Kickboxing techniques in his matches. O'Donnell has been a black belt in Tae Kwon Do since he was 16 years old. O'Donnell is friends with current Adrenaline wrestlers Carmelo Silver, Extremehoya and Madman Max. He is engaged to valet Ashley Massaro and Silver will serve as best man at the service. Ciaran also enjoys the dating scene...In fact in his most recent date attempt, he went on a date with hellen keller's daughter, and by the time he picked her up and said a few words to her she also became blind...deaf...and dumb... Trivia O'Donnell lists his idols as Football player Kenny Dalglish, Mixed Martial Artist Tito Ortiz and Wrestlers Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. He even adopted Bret Hart signature Sharpshooter submission hold which he uses while wrestling in Canada O'Donnell wears a custom made Nike tracksuit to the ring. The main design being green with a crest of his family coat of arms brazened over the cross of St. Andrew. O'Donnell holds a press box seat at Celtic Park where he watches his local team Glasgow Celtic play when back home. He is friends with Scott Brown, Scott McDonald and Aiden McGeady. O'Donnell follows the Boston Celtics though he does admit that he only likes them due to his Irish roots O'Donnell is an eight Irish. O'Donnell's music tastes include Linkin Park (thanks to Carmelo Silver), Nickelback, Eminem, Rev Theory, Alter Bride, Guns N' Roses, Metallica and Hollywood Undead. O'Donnell's favourite TV shows are House, 24, Prison Break, Heroes, Smallville, Scrubs and Big Bang Theory. He is also a fan of old British comedies such as Blackadder, Monty Python and Only Fools and Horses. O'Donnell lists The Godfather and Matrix Trilogies as his favourite films O'Donnell attends the Xtreme Coulture training camps as often as he can to keep his MMA skills in top condition. He has regular contact with Randy Coulture. Although he has recently been spotted leaving a Team Punishment Training Camp O'Donnell is an out spoken critic of Sectarianism in Glasgow after his friend was assaluted in a Glasgow pub. O'Donnell chooses not to speak about the incident O'Donnell is a supporter of the Democrats in America while a supporter of the SNP in his native Scotland. O'Donnell is a car enthusiast however, he only owns one supercar, 'Don't get me wrong, Posche, Ferrari and Lambo's are cool but they don't hold a candle to the Nissan GT-R. It's fast, it's sleek and has loads of toys. Plus, I can drive it fast and not get pulled over' O'Donnell is the founding member of The Lance Storm Club O'Donnell is has a best friend....Granted that best friend is his mother, but hey we all need somebody... In Wrestling FINISHERS - St. Andrew's Cross (Rope Hung Cross Armed Cutter) - Nightfire (Grounded Anaconda Vice) - Firing Squad (Vertical Suplex transitioned into a Modified Uranage Slam) SIGNATURE MOVES - Cambuslang Lock (Sharpshooter) - Back Snap (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) - Glasgow Call (Fireman's Carry flipped into a Neckbreaker across the Knee) - Unhealthy Obsession (Jumping Reverse STO) - St. Andrew's Spike (European Uppercut followed by a Spike DDT) - St. Andrew's DDT (Cross Armed Spike DDT often while Opponent is Draped on Second Rope) - Cambuslang Driver (Flying reverse STO from the Top Rope) - Triple Verical Suplexes (Third Suplex often a Brainbuster) - Triple German Suplexes - Direct 2 Glasgow (Jawbreaker Lariat) - Cobra Clutch (Often transitioned into an Overhead Release Suplex) - Figure 4 Leglock - Scottish Deathlock (Indian Deathlock) - Various MMA Moves (Headkicks, Chokes, Armbars, Leglocks) - Lions Roar (Discus Clothesline) Nicknames - The Glasgow Machingun - The Scottish Huntsman - The Best Thing Going Today Theme Music - "Undead" - Hollywood Undead (2009–Present) - "Hunt You Down" - Saliva (2009) Category:How Gay Ciaran really Is